


Sunrise Downtime

by Lastly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Season: Bluff City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Grouse and Thresher meet up again while off the clock and enjoy some time together.
Relationships: Chanti Park/Thresher
Kudos: 3





	Sunrise Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> My first FatT fic, done for FatTSapphicWeek with the prompt of 'downtime'! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chanticlair Park checked her watch as she walked down the beach of Bluff City. She had been up all night on patrol and now, about an hour before sunrise, she only had one thing left to do before she could go home and sleep. One very important thing. She had walked along the beach to where the sand gave way to rocks and the rocks eventually gave way to the sea. She came to stop at one particular rock that was about large enough for two people to sit on comfortably (or at least as comfortably as someone can sit on a rough and uneven rock). Not far from this particular rock was an old sewer entrance that was almost like something out of a movie but here it was, a big tube sticking out of the rock face with a metal grate on the end to stop people from climbing in. It had been out of service for longer than Chanti had been alive at this point and so it was kept locked. Luckily, she had borrowed the key for it from the Bluff City Waste Management Services.

Chanti dug into her pocket and fished out the key and unlocked the door on the metal grate. She peered into the darkness of the sewer but it was far too dark to be able to see anything. She stuffed the key back into her pocket and took a seat on the rock and watched the waves roll onto the shore. She turned to look back down the tunnel when she heard footsteps echoing out of it but it was still a while before she saw the unique silhouette of Thresher emerge from the shadows.

"Hey you" Chanti said with a warm smile and a little wave.

"Good morning" Thresher gave a smirk and sat down on the rock next to Chanti. "How'd your patrol go? Catch any baddies?"

"Oh, just one. She's about six and a half feet tall, kinda looks like a fish, and has a really long tail." Chanti smirked back at Thresher. Thresher wrapped her tail around behind them until the end of it came to rest in Chanti's lap. Chanti started to pet the smooth skin as if it were a cat that had laid down in her lap.

"Well, she sounds like a real keeper."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think she is."

Chanti moved a little bit closer to Thresher as the sun started to peek up over the horizon. She looked over to Thresher and admired how the light of dawn lit up her girlfriend's features. Her _girlfriend_. She still couldn't believe that this was how it had turned out. The first time they had met, Thresher had been tearing open an armored truck full of casino money and Chanti, with the help of The Champ, Mr. Good, and Paternoster, had put a stop to it (more or less). And now here they were a few years later, sitting on a rock and watching the sun rise together. As girlfriends.

"What, not going to ask me about what I'm plotting to steal next? Or ask to get a grand tour of my secret lair?" Thresher punctuated with a playful nudge of her elbow.

"I've tried that enough times to know it won't work. It would be nice to see your place sometime, though. You could introduce me to all your toadies."

"Oh, you mean my lackeys."

"Your grunts."

"My henchpeople."

"Your lapdogs."

"My bootlickers."

"Yeah, them." Chanti let out a little laugh and Thresher a small chuckle. Chanti lightly ran her fingertips along the underside of Thresher's tail knowing full well that it was her only ticklish spot. "But really, it would be nice to get to drop by sometime. I mean... I guess it would be a little weird with the whole 'hero/villain' thing we have going on. But I could wear a blindfold on the way there or something I guess."

"Mmmm. Yeah, maybe we could figure something out." Thresher said. Chanti let out a yawn and did her best to muffle it with her hand while also trying to apologize for it. "But maybe not tonight. We'll do it sometime when you haven't been up all night already."

"Okay, deal." Chanti said mid-yawn.

They sat and watched as more and more of the sun slowly rose above the water. A few seagulls that were looking to get an early start to their day swooped down to the water, sat down, and floated together. Their awkward squawks at one another were the only sound beside the gentle roar of the waves that the pair could hear this far out from the hustle and bustle of Bluff City.

"How long have we known each other now? Three? Four years?" wondered Thresher.

"Yeah, something like that." Chanti said wistfully.

Thresher playfully nudged Chanti. She knew that she knew. "I know you've got all those files on me."

"Three years, seven months, and twelve days." Chanti blushed as she said it. "And I've got files on everyone, not just you! When you say it like that it makes me sound weird."

Thresher turned and looked at Chanti. Chanti looked back and showed her embarrassed smile.

"I am weird."

"We're both weird." Thresher said with that same little chuckle that Chanti loved to hear. Chanti scooted a little bit closer to Thresher and leaned against her, resting her head on Thresher's muscular shoulder.

After a slight pause, Thresher spoke up again. "I do remember the important date, though."

"The night we met isn't important?" Chanti quickly interjected.

"Ok, well, I remember the _more important_ date." She slid her arm around Chanti and pulled her girlfriend in a bit closer. "That we've been together for exactly one year now."

Chanti perked up off of Thresher's shoulder and locked eyes with her, a mix of surprise and panic on her face.

"Wait, _today_ is? But I thought-" Thresher cut her off with a deeper laugh.

"I guess you don't have _that_ date written down in your fancy files anywhere, huh? Don't need your team finding out about our little secret." She rubbed Chanti's shoulder and used the very tip of her tail to tease Chanti's nose.

"Happy anniversary, my dove."

"Happy anniversary, my... um... fishstick?" Another deep belly laugh from Thresher. She hadn't meant to make her laugh but Chanti enjoyed the way Thresher's laughter jostled the pair of them around when they were holding each other tight like this.

"Maybe this time next year I'll have figured out a good nickname for you." Chanti leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Thresher's cheek. It was a bit hard to tell when Thresher was blushing but Chanti was pretty sure she could just barely make it out.

They sat together for a time in a comfortable silence. They stole away whatever time together that they could but it always came to an end sooner than either of them would like. As the sun fully rose above the waves of the sea, Thresher stood up and pulled her tail away from Chanti.

"Well... we should probably head out before any prying eyes catch us." she said.

"Yeah... I guess so." Chanti, doing her best to hide the disappointment on her face, stood up and watched her girlfriend head back towards the sewer entrance.

"Hey, T?" Chanti called out. Thresher stopped after a few steps and a little smirk dashed across her face. She knew what was coming next. Chanti said it every single time they met up. Nevertheless, she turned and looked at Chanti to see what she had to say.

"Yeah?"

"... don't bite off more than you can chew." Chanti always tried to keep a straight face when she said it but she never could anymore.

"...heh. Sure thing, birdie."

Chanti stayed and watched her girlfriend walk back into the sewer entrance until she disappeared into the shadows. She paused for a moment to make sure that Thresher wasn't going to come back for just a few more minutes of time together. When even the sound of her footsteps had vanished, Chanti turned to head back towards town and was greeted by an inquisitive looking seagull standing on a rock and staring up at her.

"What are you looking at."

The gull cawed at her in response.

"Hey, no snitching." The gull blinked at her and then flew away. "Just... don't tell Waxwing, okay?"


End file.
